S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)
S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), is the name of the rap/hip-hop song in the episode "Comet Kermillian" by a group of rapping street performers called 2 Guyz N the Parque in the Danville Park. The song was improvised when Candace passed by the group, struggling to get two squirrels out of her pants. Immediately before, Suzy Johnson had used a croquet mallet to shoot an acorn into her pants and the squirrels followed the acorn. In Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) was the 5th favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) is also one of the eight songs that will be re-released in the Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. Indented lines in both versions are sung at the same time as the line above it. Broadcast version Lyrics Candace: AHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! AHHHH! AAAAHHHHH! AHH! Street Performer 1: Now somebody, anybody, everybody scream! Candace: AHHHHHHH!'' There are squirrels in my pants!'' '''Street Performer 1: That girl's got some '''serious' squirrels in her pants.'' Candace: There's squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Tell me what's making you jump like that! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats..... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Candace and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be moving like me... Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, watering your plants... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 2: Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence living in France... Background singers: She can't see the- Candace: Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P, Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Candace: AAH! Street Performer 1: Wow! She had actual squirrels in her pants. Street Performer 2: We just got served. Extended version thumb|300px|right Candace: There are squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Tell me what's makin' you jump like that! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Ain't got no chickens, Ain't got no rats... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Candace and Background singers: Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1 and Background Singers: S to the I to the M to the P, Then maybe you can be movin' like me... Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P Street Performer 2: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 2: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: Who you got back home, waterin' your plants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: How can I qualify for government grants? Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 2: Yeah... Hypnotize me, put me in a trance... Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Got an Aunt Florence livin' in France... Background singers: She can't see the- Candace: Squirrels in my Pants! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P, Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singers and Street Performer 1 : S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: If you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: There's somethin' in my trousers, you know it ain't ants! Background singers: S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants! Street Performer 1: Yeah... Proletariat, bourgeoisie! Background singers: Baby you don't need an academic degree! Street Performer 1: Everybody's smellin' my potpourri! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it down... Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Step right over and watch me put it... Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Down, down, on the ground... 'Cause you know I got it goin' on! Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P! Background singer: (I...) S to the I to the M to the P! Background singer: (M...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: If your pockets are empty get a cash advance! Candace: Squirrels! Squirrels! Background singers: S to the I to the M to the P! Background singer: (S...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: If you're losin' your hair get yourself implants! Background singer: (I..) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 2: If you're wrestlin' a bear then you ain't got a chance! Background singer: (M...) S to the I to the M to the P! Street Performer 1: Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants! Background singer, Street Performer 1 and Street Performer 2: Ain't about love! Ain't about romance! I got squirrels in my pants! Notes *The whole song, Candace is "dancing" to try and get the squirrels in her pants out of them, but the street performers interpreted it as she was dancing, during the song. At the end, the squirrels jump out and the Street Performers find that they have been "served." The street performers are "served" again twice later. The second by Candace again, the third time the street performers are "served" with steaks instead of a comeuppance. *This may have been a parody to Goofy's music video in "Disney's House of Mouse" short "How to be a Rockstar" in which the song's lyrics consist mainly of the word "squirrel". *One of the street performers appeared again in the song Come Home, Perry, Ain't No Kiddie Ride and Give Me a Grade. *"Proletariat" and "bourgeoisie" are words also used in the song Charmed Life. *The naming of the song may have come from the song "S.M.P." by Goldfinger. *In a video on NBA.com, the music for the highlights reel is Squirrels in My Pants. *The tune may come from Nipple to the Bottle by Grace Jones. Continuity *One of the street performers can be seen sitting next to Candace on the Mix and Mingle Machine before it starts in a later episode. He and another street performer appear later in the song during the grid of people. He was also in "Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" ("Cheer Up Candace", "Nerdy Dancin'") *One of the performers can be briefly seen singing Come Home, Perry with the other citizens of Danville. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *After the other sentences, "S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants" is heard by the background singers *One of the performers can be seen in the far right during the chorus of Give Me a Grade. ("The Baljeatles") *Also in Give Me a Grade, one of the bystanders can be seen (the guy with brown hair wearing a green shirt with an oval on it). He makes numerous reappearances, including in "Not So Bad a Dad After All." *In Wizard of Odd, Candace runs screaming from the flying squirrels ("Comet Kermillian"), and tone when shouting "Squirrel! Squirrel!" matches the tone in which she shouts "Squirrels! Squirrels!" in the song. *Doofenshmirtz mentions the lyric "How can I qualify for government grants?" and points out that it has nothing to do with the song in the 2009 Radio Disney premiere. Songwriters *Michael Culross, Jr. *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Category:Songs Category:Candace Flynn